


You and I get drowsy in the dream

by Solrey



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Flower Moon Festival, Fluff and Smut, Geonhak is also confident sometimes, Geonhak is soft, I Tried, I just point it out for good measurment, I know, Keonhee is beautiful and alluring, Keonhee is sweet too, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Boys, They communicate while doing it, Top!Keonhee, bottom!geonhak, cuz we all know he is both, not kinky I hope, revolutinary, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: He stood still, almost paralyzed, just blinking slowly while his gaze was focused on what was right in front of him. Lee Keonhee. The younger in all his beautiful glory because that’s what he exactly was.Beautiful.And maybe a little too hot for Geonhak.or they are at the 10star magazine shooting and Geonhak is drooling over the hotness of his crush
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You and I get drowsy in the dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keonheedential](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keonheedential).



> Hello~  
> This piece of fiction was created with the help of the prompt which was given to me through the Flower Moon Festival! The one I'm writing for is @keonheedential :)  
> I hope you enjoy this peace of smut with a heavy dose of fluff because it's Christmas and I thought we all need more soft smut in this fandom. This also not pure smut, I think I'm not capable of writing smut without a plot… Sorry not sorry :P This is not 100% accurate to the original prompt, so I hope you can forgive me for this, I wasn't able to work things out exactly like you requested. Most likely it isn't what you where actually looking for but I hope you still like it. 
> 
> To you and all the other To Moons, I wish you a Merry Christmas <3
> 
> Title inspired by Hinapia's Drip 
> 
> Prompt was based on the 10star magazine shooting :)

It was weird – confusing, but not necessarily bad. Nothing too new if he was honest but it still took him by surprise. 

He stood still, almost paralyzed, just blinking slowly while his gaze was focused on what was right in front of him. Lee Keonhee. The younger in all his beautiful glory because that’s what he exactly was. 

_Beautiful._

And maybe a little too hot for Geonhak. 

Geonhak gulped when he saw how Keonhee posed for the 10star magazine, smiling his signature seductive smile to the camera and Geonhak felt how something twisted inside of him, something fluttering in his chest, heat steadily rising. It wasn’t new to Geonhak that he had a dim ‘getting worse over time’ attraction for the younger and he was not one to run away from such problems. However, seeing Keonhee now, his arms so widely exposed and his muscles perfectly lit in the studio lights, made him swallow a big lump in his throat, knowing very well that he couldn’t fantasize over the younger at a shooting. Especially at a shooting, his photos needed to come out well but rocking a hard one wouldn’t exactly do him a favor. 

Still, when had Keonhee got such arms? Such magnificent looking arms? Surely they had trained together on multiple occasions but usually it had been him and Seoho who trained their bodies a lot, not Keonhee. The younger only actively worked out when it’s their shared gym time, making him question where the sudden boost of muscles came from. Or had he just never noticed, to fixated on Keonhee’s beautiful smile? The way he laughed? His cute antics with Dongju? Most likely. Geonhak sighs, taking in the other.

His blue hair was falling so perfectly in front of his eyes, framing them so beautifully and a little too well, they had an alluring feeling to it. The stylist new exactly what they were doing. A look which was deadly and Keonhee knew it, smirking at the camera while ever so slightly flexing his muscles. 

Keonhee knew how fans saw him, knew what affect he had on them. His tall body made fans want to embrace him and cuddle into his chest, while being held up by strong arms. What made most fans fall for him where his duality, the sweet, funny and maybe a little bit clumsy Keonhee in comparison to the hot, seductive and hard-working Keonhee they see on stage. Not that Geonhak was his fan (he tells himself he doesn’t need to be a fan when he is literally working with him) – it still affected him nonetheless. 

It attracted him way too much. 

The clothes provided weren’t any better, the style incredible suitable for the younger. The long blue coat with the yellow decors matched perfectly to his freshly dyed hair while his pants, in a faint bronze color, harmonized well with his natural skin type. Overall, he looked deadly. To Geonhak that is. Through all the haziness inside of his mind, he still saw the boyish charm Keonhee possessed, the playful and youthful smile he got and it made his heart twist. Geonhak would give so much to see him smile and be happy for a long time, with or without him at his side. He would prefer at his side but Geonhak already knew way to well that his industry was full of liars, who knew what would await them tomorrow. 

He shook his head, trying to free himself from his thoughts. 

“Are you okay?”

Youngjo’s voice ripped him out of his day dreaming and Geonhak jerked around to see the older male looking at him, in his eyes something glistering he couldn’t decipher. He gulped once more, felt the heat rising to his cheeks and the tips of his ears because he had been caught staring. Geonhak didn’t stare, not at Keonhee and not at anyone else. But he did, and his Hyung had caught him. 

“Fine.” 

Geonhak weakly replies, his deep voice wavering a little, his body still too worked up to calm down immediately. 

“Doesn’t look like it Geonhakie.” 

Youngjo practically purrs and sometimes – just sometimes, really – he wants to smack the elder’s head despite them being friends for years. Said friend only wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Geonhak felt the heat rising even more, knowing he couldn’t hide something from him. He would get back at him one day, exposing his own little crush, Geonhak hoped his Hyung was fearing the day.

“Don’t tell him.” 

Was all he could say, Youngjo’s eyes shimmering and the apologetic look in them made him even more embarrassed. 

“I won’t but don’t make it to obvious, ‘kay? In our dorm is fine but here, be careful.”

Geonhak knew that, knew what risk he was playing with but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, suddenly back on the person of his desire. Of his nightly fantasies. Of his soft daydreams. Not noticing how his Hyung left him with a knowing smirk. 

Keonhee met his gaze. 

Geonhak looked away. 

Not for the sake of god could he look at the younger when he had such thoughts – over someone who he was not even in a relationship with. Wanted to be in a relationship with. Hell, he wanted nothing more than spending his precious free time with the younger. Cuddling, his hand gently putting through the soft blue strands, reassuring him that he was doing fine – kissing his worries away. Sharing the same dream but maybe sharing even more, making more out of the nightly cuddle sessions, sharing the same breath, body heat, desire. Sometimes, he wonders, when his feelings had developed like this but in the end he didn’t care, to immersed in the tingling feeling it brought along. 

His thoughts, however, where interrupted when he heard the blue haired boy conversed with the photographer and Geonhak swears his crush’s voice sounded deeper, almost raspy and it made him look back again. Even though he had clearly heard the two man converse, he hadn’t thought of the possibility for Keonhee to look at him. This time, he held the gaze of the younger and, he wasn’t sure where his sudden confidence came from, winked at him. Kim Geonhak winked at his bandmate. It was almost surreal but the sudden perplex expression on Keonhee’s face had been worth it, Geonhak noted. He still flushed bright red. Keonhee did too. 

After the incident was the whole day filled with little teasing winks, lingering gazes, featherlight touches from both ends and Geonhak felt his head spin when the photoshoot was finally over. 

Once they had talked next to each other in front of the camera and Keonhee had more than obviously pointed out Geonhak’s muscles, which had made him embarrassed but proud at the same time. Keonhee had cooed at him and told the camera that he was ‘a muscular hot boy with the softest heart’. _Where is the lie_.

Then it was finally time for his solo shoot and throughout the whole shoot, he felt the younger’s gaze on him. It made his skin vibrate and his breath a little shaky but he remained professional, ending his solo shoot in success. 

Then there where the group photos. A chair was placed in the middle of the shooting scene and Youngjo, Keonhee and Geonhak would be up next. Geonhak almost jumped out of his skin when the blue haired boy touched his unprotected arms - he had been given a sleeveless shirt – and hissed a little because the other’s fingers where cold. The touch send signals all over his body, a shiver running down his spine - it felt good, amazing even. Keonhee’s touches always left him with a want for more, with a need to feel his hands all over himself and return the favor if possible.

Their eyes met and something laid in them Geonhak wanted to explore, to understand and possess. He felt warm. So his brain did the most logical thing and took the other’s hands in his. _Which logic?_

“Why are you so cold?” 

“Don’t know.” Keonhee laughed and waved their joined hands a little. “You are almost boiling hyung, is that why you run around sleeveless? To give other’s a taste of your hotness?” 

Geonhak coughed, his ears immediately turning red at the words. _How shameless can you be?_

“I guess I have to thank you for thinking I’m hot. You’re not bad yourself.” 

He winks at the younger, for the second time in one day. Geonhak must be crazy. The faint blush on Keonhee’s cheeks makes it still worth. Keonhee, much to his surprise, doesn’t detach himself even after Youngjo joined them and Geonhak is thankful to see his long time friend not even bothering with teasing them. Instead the three of them make themselves ready for the photographer, Keonhee sitting in the massive chair while Geonhak stands behind it and Youngjo sits on the armrest, having one of Keonhee’s legs draped over his own. Geonhak pushes himself up on the chair a little. He is relived, the situation presented right in front of him not making him jealousin the slightest, Geonhak really wasn’t one for jealousy. Seeing how freely the two interacted was fine, they where fine, just watching was enough. The knowledge that the eldest hyung had a crush himself made it even better. 

While the other’s where preparing for the next shooting, Keonhee stayed in the chair and laid down, his eyes pointed at the ceiling. Geonhak who lazily stood behind it, pushed himself up with his arms and his legs in the air, bending a little over and surprising the younger with it. Keonhee lets out a startled shriek but soon his bubbly smile fades, Geonhak starts to worry, almost asks when Keonhee’s hand began stretch at him. Finger pointed at him, coming closer to, possibly, touch his cheek so he leans back, out of the younger’s reach. Their eye contact never fades and even for Geonhak it feels to intimate, to domestic, his heart fluttering at the younger’s intense gaze. If he could, he would lean down and kiss him, finally touch his beautiful inviting lips but he couldn’t. Cameras everywhere, staff members watching their every move. The only thing he could do to prevent himself from doing something stupid was biting his own lip, reminding him where they were. To his delight did Keonhee not seemed to be completely unaffected by it and immediately looked away, retreating his hand entirely. 

On the way back both of them sat at the furthest ends of the car, not bothering to talk with the other members because all of them where exhausted, beaten from a long day filled with work. Hwanwoong was quietly snoring while Seoho and Youngjo where conversing over a song they should dance cover if they had time for it and Dongju was pressed against his plush toy, deeply starring at his phone, probably writing with Deongmyeong. The only one he wasn’t able to see was Keonhee, who sat at the very front and on his side, so all he could see had been the blue hair sticking out. Geonhak wished he knew what the younger was doing. Was he thinking about their encounters today? Their _flirts_? Had they been flirting? Geonhak wasn’t sure, he hadn’t openly flirted with anyone in a while. However, the tension was real, so thick between them, Geonhak was sure he could grab it out of the air if he wanted to. It sends a shudder down his body, knowing there was indeed something between them, maybe more than he had wished for. More than he had imagined. If it was real, that is. Geonhak wanted it to be real but in the end he was a realist, understood his imagination at what it was: _his imagination._

The ride home wasn’t long but it gave him enough time to think about the day, think about what happened and what it could have meant. Geonhak was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed their manager saying they had arrived at the dorm, only waking from the swirl of emotions when Youngjo gentle nudged him and the other’s. Everyone left the car after a few minutes, collectively saying they where happy over the results of the photoshoot but finally deserved a rest, which they clearly did. 

Thankfully they had the day of tomorrow and all of them cheered joyful. 

Inside of their dorm they scattered, Hwanwoong being the first to go and shower so he could sleep early, the young boy almost falling asleep while standing. Geonhak only hummed in agreement and sat down on their couch, scrolling through their twitter and seeing what To Moon’s where doing at the moment. Even though he noticed the bathroom door opening and closing a few times, Geonhak didn’t count, mind to occupied by a fan edit he happened to stumble upon. Youngjo’s voice was what ripped him out of trance in the end.

“Hakie, bathroom is free, come and shower before you go to bed. Keonhee needs to shower after you, so don’t stay inside for to long.” 

Geonhak looked at his hyung who rubbed his still wet hair and nodded, standing up and fetching the few things he needed before Youngjo left the bathroom, bided him a good night. He wished it as well and traded places with the older, his body immediately hit by a wave of hot air since Youngjo had the habit of showering way to hot. Geonhak groaned a little and let the door behind him open, making a change of air possible.

He hummed, carefully placed his things on the washbasin but before he could turn around and close the door, he felt how he was pushed deeper inside of the bathroom. Geonhak yelped a little at the sudden force and almost fell if it wasn’t for the arm which sneaked around his waist, holding him upright. Confused he looked back when he heard the door close but once again he wasn’t fast enough to understand what was happening, his brain not able to catch up when Geonhak was suddenly pushed backwards, his back meeting the door. 

A groan left his mouth at the force until seconds later something met his lips, extinguishing every possible sound. Surprised, Geonhak snapped his eyes open, only to see a mop of blue hair pressing his lips against Geonhak’s and for a moment he thinks he’s hallucinating, high of the hot air around him – he isn’t. Out of instinct he puts his hands on the other’s hips, searching for something to hold him upright before he lets himself fall into the kiss, fall into the feeling of the other. Keonhee was kissing him. Not someone else but him. He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of heat rolling over his body, pure joy infiltrating his mind. 

It was a kiss dripping with longing, without any patience and he shuddered, feeling the exact same, his heart beating undeniably fast. Geonhak had wanted this for so long, however, he had imagined their first kiss a little different, maybe a bit more romantic, but his brain was working on autopilot right now, making him press against Keonhee even more. Their kiss was perfectly imperfect, nothing and everything at the same time. Sloppy and hasty, without much direction but it was real, realer than any of his imaginations had ever been, better than any dream haunting him. This Keonhee was real. 

Geonhak only allowed himself to take a deep breath again when the younger finally broke the kiss, both breathing in each other’s personal space but neither cared, to focused on what just happened. A faint red dusted over Keonhee’s cheeks and Geonhak marveled at the sight, seeing how he licked his lips, making him hungry for another kiss. 

However, what he got was different. 

“Hyung, I can’t stand this anymore.” Keonhee’s voice was thin but so strong at the same time, it held so many emotions Geonhak felt his heart clench at it. “I want you.”

“W-what?” He stuttered, a big lump inside of his throat refraining him from saying more, his cheeks feeling hotter with every passing second. _Is this really happening? Why am I so bad with emotions?_

“This.” Keonhee pressed their bodies flush together, even closer against the door, making Geonhak unwillingly groan. Shocked he looked at the other but only saw hazed, lustful eyes, now embarrassed averting his eyes again because of the sheer intensity the other’s gaze held. One of the younger’s hands held him strongly at his waist to push their crotches together while the other cupped his face, making him look at Keonhee again. Keonhee’s hand was warm, his thumb caressing his cheek and Geonhak let himself fall into the touch, chase the warmth, the way every touch makes him feel lightheaded. “I want this; us. I want to feel you close, to make you smile, to make you happy – I want everything from you and give everything for you. I sound pretty possessive, don’t I?” Keonhee laughs so sweetly, making Geonhak melt into the younger even more. His legs felt like jelly, ready to give out under his weight but the man was still holding him tight. It took him a moment before he understood what Keonhee was suggesting. “I like you, Geonhak-hyung.” 

“You – you do?” Was all he could breath out, his voice unstable, threatening to give out. 

“Do you believe I would do this” Keonhee gestures at their close proximity and rolls his hips against Geonhak’s experimental, making the older moan at the action, “if I had no feelings for you? Please stop me if you don’t feel the same, if I misinterpreted the signs.” 

“You didn’t misinterpreted anything.” He replies, taking in how Keonhee’s expression brightens at his words. “I like you too.” 

They find each other again, this time with Geonhak’s hands tangled in the blue hair, not so subtle moaning when Keonhee started to grind against him, lips greedily pushed against each other. Both felt braver, deepening their kiss. Keonhee’s hands where all over his body, feeling over his chest and especially over his butt, squeezing it, making Geonhak moan deeply. The younger chuckles at his reaction, detaching himself and starting to kiss Geonhak’s jawline, his cheeks, nose, eyelids and temples before stopping completely. Their ragged breathes mingle, foreheads pressed against each other and Geonhak feels like he is on cloud nine, convinced this was too good to be real, having the younger so close feeling like a fever dream. 

“We still need to shower, hyung, before Youngjo-hyung comes by and asks why you take so long.” 

“Let’s share?” 

Keonhee nods enthusiastically, checking out Geonhak while he still stood against the door, catching his breath and he flushed once more, hoping that the younger liked what he saw. As if he heard his thoughts, Keonhee smirked and bit his lower lip, his glazed eyes becoming darker, intense. It was a silent agreement between the two, both undressing separately, stealing glances every few seconds. It felt surreal, the sudden turn of events that is, his brain still needed to catch up but his heart knew what it wanted - right now it was Keonhee. 

Geonhak’s heart was fluttering, threatening to give out any second but he stayed strong, knowing this had been what he had wanted for months, knowing this was the start of something he had only been able to imagine. His eyes shifted to the shower, the water running by now, a complete naked Keonhee feeling the temperature of water. He felt moved by Keonhee’s sweet gesture, knowing Geonhak didn’t like to shower too hot, making sure it was enjoyable for him too. The younger hummed in delight when he deemed the water perfect and turned to him, Geonhak standing a little away from him. The way Keonhee’s eyes flickered downwards made him groan, hiding his face in his hands from pure embarrassment, noticing himself just now that he had become half-hard just from making-out for a few minutes. He heard a soft chuckle, making his body flush even more.

“Hyung.” 

Keonhee’s voice was sweat – even though it had a lustful undertone – and a certain, so distinctive warmth to it, making him feel safe and comfortable enough to pray his head out of his hands a few seconds after. He gulped when he saw the younger’s outstretched hand, a hand for him to take, accompanied with a smile only meant for him. Geonhak took the hand, a little hesitant but he did and was guided inside of the shower, water sprinkling on their bodies. “No need to hide.”

Geonhak was shy, no doubt but overcame it by closing the shower door after him, seeing the naked body in front of him for the first time. Couldn’t stop his eyes from taking in his love in front of him, feeling how heatwave rolled straight over him, his breath a little erratic. Keonhee was stunningly beautiful with and without clothes, seeing his body glistening in water, rolling over his gorgeous skin and touching every single part of it had a hard affect on his best part. Quiet literally, because he became fully hard when Keonhee pressed him against the shower wall once more, his bare back meeting the cold tiles. It was a soothing feeling against his burning hot skin, the warm water running over their bodies and Geonhak wondered if they would ever leave the shower, their close proximity making him drowsy and needy, not wanting to leave but be ingulfed even more. Wanted more, expected more. Hell, he was a young man and the person he desired was naked in front of him, how could he not expect more. 

Keonhee pressed another sloppy kiss against his now bruised, swollen lips and he happy compiled, deepening their kiss by letting the younger’s tongue inside, drowning his moan at the intrusion. In all honesty, it wasn’t easy to kiss like this, the warm air filling their lungs and water finding a way into their mouths, giggles erupting from them when it became too much, when they needed to separate to breath freely. Geonhak wanted to keep his eyes open, to see how Keonhee looked like but the water denied his attempt, but it was fine, they are fine. He trusted Keonhee, there was no need for him to keep his eyes opened. The younger’s breath ghosted over his lips and Geonhak wanted to chase for more, wanting these lips on his but was denied by a bright laugh, a teasing peck placed on his lips. A groan left Geonhak’s lips, frustrated of not getting what he wanted.

Keonhee got the memo and pressed himself against Geonhak’s chest, their hard lengths meeting and both shuddered at the contact, the younger groaning his name sinfully. His crush’s hands wandered all over his wet body, mapping out what soon would belong to him and Geonhak wouldn’t say no, the heat pooling in his lower area threatening to drown him. Keonhee’s touch was what he had wanted all along, the way his fingers drew over his muscles, along his hipbones, over the curve of his ass; it wasn’t enough. 

Geonhak arched his back when he felt the younger’s fingers squeeze his ass and the tongue suddenly latched on his neck, leaving kisses all over his skin. Without a second worrying he grinded at the other, hearing how Keonhee moaned at sudden action, his hot breath against his already burning skin. 

“Keonhee.” The younger’s name rolled off of his lips and he felt how Keonhee stood straight again but still close enough for their noses to touch, simply brushing on another. Geonhak marveled at the disheveled sight of his love and pushed himself forwards, laying his head on the other’s shoulder, letting his hands roam freely over Keonhee’s exposed back. Wide even though the younger seemed thin; strong and soft under his touch.

“Hyung.” Keonhee whined, his hands never leaving Geonhak’s ass. One of his hands however slowly travelled in between his buttocks, a finger circling his entrance. “Is this okay?” Geonhak panicked a little, clawing at Keonhee’s back at the sudden action. “If you don’t want this, it’s fine hyung.” Keonhee assures him, Geonhak believes him, trusts nothing would happen against his will and right now he was in a state of mind where he wanted to try, even if they didn’t pull through. The euphoric feeling of getting his feelings returned making him try things he never tried before.

“No- no it’s fine, if you really stop when I tell you then –“ Geonhak stops, gulping his panic down, there was nothing to be panicked about, Keonhee wouldn’t let him fall. “I tell you when I get uncomfortable.”

“Yes, please do that!” Keonhee assures him, pressing an open mouthed kiss against his temple while the hot water was still pouring down on them. For a few seconds he just feels the younger’s finger drawing circles over his entrance, a steady pace before one finger is slowly pushed in and it feels weird, foreign – intrusive. Geonhak forgets to breath for a moment, overwhelmed by the feeling of having something inside of him, moving inside of his warmth. Having Keonhee inside off him. He can’t stop the whimpers leaving his mouth at the pain which shoots through his body, the muscle suddenly getting stretched. 

The whole thing feels like a fever-dream, the water only adding up to the delusional state he was in because he still couldn’t believe this was happening. Keonhee holding him up, kissing along his jawline to distract him while his finger slowly moves inside of him. It’s overwhelming and he is certain if they weren’t wet already, some tears might have threatened to leak but now he closed his eyes, breath rigged when he let his head fall on the tall boy’s shoulder, basking in the warmth. 

However, a choked moan left his mouth when he felt Keonhee’s hand against his erection, slowly pumping him and for a moment he was left breathless, still trying to comprehend this new sensation. 

“Keonhee-“ The blue haired boy hums, teasing another finger at his entrance. “M-more fingers.”

“Are you sure hyung? We don’t have to use them all today, there is always another occasion.”

 _Another occasion. Keonhee wanted to do this again._ Geonhak groaned at the simple thought of doing this again, his length twitching at the thought. 

“Yeah, yeah another time.” Geonhak breathes against Keonhee’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss against the skin, Keonhee humming in delight. “Just- Just two? Two sounds good.” 

“As you wish hyung.” 

With these words he slowly inserted the second finger, leaving it there without moving, giving Geonhak time to breath. It didn’t hurt as much as the first one but the stretch was still an uncomfortable feeling, only balanced out by Keonhee’s long fingers pumping his length. Mixed between their moans and groans was the still running shower and somewhere deep in his mind he hoped his bandmembers weren’t able to hear them or where preferable already asleep. If they knew – Geonhak wasn’t sure if he could look them in the eyes again, the shame to big. However, right now all he wanted to focus on was the hot, warming feeling getting bigger in the depths of his stomach. Wanted to fully focus on the two fingers moving inside of him, Keonhee’s soft voice assuring him it would feel good eventually and it did, Geonhak only felt pleasure at the movement now, at the feeling how they started to scissor him. Keonhee’s long, slim fingers where working wonders in him and he felt how he started to get closer to coming, his erection painfully arching in the other’s hand. 

Without saying anything Keonhee understood and pressed their erections against each other again, pumping them both at the same time to maximizes the friction. Geonhak could only choke out a moan at it, lifting up his head and pressing an open mouthed kiss against Keonhee’s lips, the younger eagerly letting him deepen the kiss. He was so close to coming, the feeling of being done both in front and behind made him drowsy, needy, chasing what felt like a one of a time experience.

Their kiss was messy, more spit and teeth than anything else but they would get their sweet, soft kisses eventually, just not here, not at this moment. It was when Keonhee found a particular sensitive spot inside of him that made his hips jerk, his orgasm suddenly but impactful washed over him, making him moan into the kiss. Geonhal felt how Keonhee shuddered at his outburst but pumped him through his release, lips never leaving his own while his cum spilled over the other’s hand and against their stomach’s. 

The water getting rid of the evidence soon after. Geonhak felt lightheaded and boneless but Keonhee was getting him through it, removing both of his hands to gentle draw soothing circles on Geonhak’s back until he was down from his high, his breath slowly becoming steady again. He had never experienced an orgasm like this one before, maybe because he had help from the person he held dearly. 

“What about you?” Geonhak’s voice was scratchy, exhausted and he felt how the tiredness began to catch up with him.

“Lend me a hand.” Was all Keonhee replied, taking one of Geonhak’s hands and placed it at his own, still very prominent erection. “I’m close too.”

Geonhak shuddered involuntarily at the words, amazed that he was the reason the Keonhee was in this state, this turned on. Keonhee latched onto his ears, licking and biting his shell while Geonhak flicked his hand a few times before starting to pump him at a steady pace, once or twice tightening his grip a little at Keonhee’s simply demand. The younger hadn’t lied when he said he had been close, only a minute or two later he came, Geonhak’s name rolling of his tongue sinfully and said one groaned at the sound of it, not wanting to get turned on again. Geonhak pumped him through the orgasm, watching in awe how Keonhee’s breath got erratic, a proud feeling welling up inside of him because he was the reason for it. _I just went intimate with my love!_

“This-“ Keonhee breaths out leaning a bit away from Geonhak but his hands never leave the other’s back. “Was amazing.”

“Yeah, it was.” Geonhak hums, his eyes blinking through the tiredness and the water still making it hard to keep them open. 

“Tired?” Keonhee asked gentle, the smile so very vivid even in his voice. “Let me help you wash and then let’s go to bed, how does this sound hyung?” 

“Good, very good.” 

So Geonhak let’s himself be scrubbed gently, his hair washed and rinsed, Keonhee’s hands working wonders in a very short time and he his happy when he can finally step outside of the shower. Through his sleepy and hazy mind, he barely recognized that they put their sleep wear on, Keonhee all smiley pulling him along and making him go under the covers with him. Geonhak compiled, happy to feel the other’s body heat so close to his own, pulling the younger closer until they both found a comfortable position to stay – Keonhee’s body draped over Geonhak’s while the younger’s face vanished in the croak of his neck, his breath tickling Geonhak’s neck. It felt oddly domestic but who was he to complain, knowing the one he loved most likely loved him back and was happily pressed against him. Whatever this was, whatever they where exactly now, it could wait until tomorrow he concluded. Sleep slowly took him over, lulling him in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me or talk with me on twitter at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs)
> 
> I know I fucked the end up, it's really bad but it just couldn't find a way to let this end in a better way than this, I'm sorry


End file.
